Advances in software, electronics, sensor technology and materials science have revolutionized patient monitoring technologies. In particular, many devices and systems are becoming available for a variety of health monitoring applications. However, improvements may yet be desired for health monitoring devices and systems that provide one or more of effective data collection and/or manipulation for parameter determination.
Further alternatives for patients and their physicians may then be developed to include robust and convenient monitors that in some instances may collect and transfer long-term data as well as monitor events in real-time, including multi-variable parameter determination.